


The Perfect Home

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Non-Flash Bingo, One Ship Boot Camp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai wants all of his deck to get along.  Especially since Yubel isn’t just part of his deck, but part of his heart and soul.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	The Perfect Home

**Title:** The Best Home  
**Characters:** Juudai, Yubel, Neo-Spacians, Elemental Heroes|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,000  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: GX: Yubel x Juudai: B26, non-canon scene; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #200, a home for everyone; One Ship Boot Camp, Yubel x Juudai, #41, paradise  
**Notes:** This takes place after Juudai and Yubel’s souls are fused and before Juudai returns to Duel Academia. They’re in Neo-Space for a few days.  
**Summary:** Juudai wants all of his deck to get along. Especially since Yubel isn’t just part of his deck, but part of his heart and soul.

* * *

Yubel wasn’t just in Juudai’s soul. He gently slid their three cards into his deck. He would have to figure out new combos with them but that would take time. If anyone had ever asked, however, he would have truthfully said that he didn’t care if Yubel didn’t work with his deck. He never wanted to be separate from them again. 

Yubel’s touch caressed against the side of his neck and he leaned towards it. Yubel didn’t have to appear for him to be aware of their presence. Said presence was there at all times, and he breathed in deeply, luxuriating in the sense of being _whole_. 

He’d never thought that he missed a part of himself until Yubel was there to fill the hole. 

“Everything all right?” Juudai murmured. Yubel nodded slightly. 

“Your deck is interesting,” they replied. Their other hand caressed something that he couldn’t see. “It has been some time since I saw these.” 

Juudai tilted his head and tried to see what they meant. “The Elemental Heroes?” He didn’t think Yubel meant the Neo-Spacians. They’d only been available to be seen during their duels. 

“Yes. You don’t remember?” A bit of a smile touched on their lips. “Of course you don’t.” 

“Remember what?” Juudai knew things from his past life. He knew that he loved Yubel and that the love hadn’t changed in all the time between then and now. Most of what he remembered involved time with Yubel. But if he tried very hard, there were faint images that he wasn’t even sure existed as more than just fancies… 

Yubel chuckled. “Our realm was Kuragari. What you now call monster spirits were just – people there. And you, my beloved prince, had a bodyguard. Those were the Elemental Heroes. 

He blinked a few times, then turned to take a long look at the Heroes, whose spirits stood in a clump not that far away, watching as silently as the Neo-Spacians did. He wasn’t sure if they were comfortable here in Neo-Space, but they were there all the same. 

“We were,” Featherman agreed. “It’s been a very long time since then. I’d almost forgotten.” 

Sparkman shrugged. “I thought there was something special about you but I wasn’t certain. But you are the Prince that we guarded so very long ago. Now that Yubel’s a part of the deck, we remember it too.” 

Burst Lady crossed her arms. “What took you so long to get back here? Juudai’s _missed_ you!” 

“It wasn't my idea,” Yubel replied calmly. “I would have returned much sooner if I had my way about it.” 

Juudai rested a hand on Yubel. “It’s okay. We’re together now.” He didn’t want any part of his deck – his friends – to ever be at war with another part. 

Burst Lady didn’t look as if she were too thrilled about this at all but she didn’t argue the point. Juudai smiled, a little tired after everything. He didn’t know how long they’d been here in Neo-Space since he and Yubel’s souls fused, but everything jut seemed so far away and long ago. He knew he needed to get back to Duel Academia eventually, but not now. Not until he’d rested. 

But first he needed to do something. He’d not done this for the Neo-Spacians, mostly because he hadn’t known he could. He’d been too eager to get back to school and have that rematch against Edo. Now was different. 

Now he turned to all of his deck, and gestured to Yubel. “This is Yubel. They’re the one that I love. I fused my soul to theirs, so they’re going to be with me forever. And they’re going to be joining the deck.” He tilted hi head. “Yubel, do your other forms – do they-” 

“I am them and they are me,” Yubel told him. “I merely change how I present myself. One spirit for all three.” 

Juudai nodded, before he gestured to the Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians. “This is my deck.” It didn’t matter that some of them seemed to know Yubel already. That wasn’t the point. “We’re all friends here.” 

Yubel crossed their arms over their chest and regarded all of them. Juudai wasn’t going to force any of them to talk to each other. He just wanted everyone to know that Yubel was there to stay, ad for Yubel to know that they were his friends too. 

“Welcome to the deck,” Necro Darkman said, taking a step forward. He bent his head formally towards them. “We have seen what you can do and it is most impressive.” 

“Juudai’s deck is a great place to be!” Hero Kid – one of them - chirped up. “I wouldn’t want to be in anyone else’s deck!” 

Yubel’s expression softened just the smallest bit. The other Elemental Heroes slowly greeted her, as did the spirits that weren’t part of either side of the deck. After that, the Neo-Spacians added their greetings and welcome. Finally, Neos stepped forward. 

“Welcome,” the blank-faced warrior intoned formally. He’d been on the field when Juudai made the decision to fuse himself and Yubel; Juudai wondered if he understood why. Maybe he’d ask when he got the chance. But he didn’t seem to object, whether he knew or not. “We are pleased to see that the Light’s been driven out of you.” 

Juudai could feel a wince that washed through Yubel at that, and how many memories just the mention of the Light called up. He wasn’t too fond of it himself. But Yubel’s reply betrayed none of that. 

“Juudai’s soul is where I’ve always belonged. The Light – and nothing else – will not harm him while I am here. And I will _always_ be here.” 

Juudai slid his arms around Yubel; their wings and arms folded around him. He thought he remembered times when Yubel took him flying. Perhaps they’d end up doing that again. But for right now, he remained content to have Yubel there, in his deck and in his soul and in his heart. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** From December 21 to December 27 I’m running Soulshipping Week on Tumblr. Very much looking forward to it! I hope you enjoy it too! 

Also, the Gem Beasts were sorta there but taking a nap or something. I headcanon that being in Neo-Space isn’t easy for any being that isn’t either a Neo-Spacian or connected to Juudai’s deck and the Gem Beasts were just visiting the deck, not a permanent part of it.


End file.
